Délicatesse
by yuuri tsukiya
Summary: J’ai apprivoisé la solitude et fais de la désinvolture ma plus fidèle alliée... Mais il a fallu que le destin m'arrache à ce doux exil dans lequel j'avais résolu de m'enfermer à jamais. tout ça à cause d'une bande d'excentriques à mentaux rouges et noirs!
1. Nukenin malgré moi

**~ Auteur :** Yuuri Tsukiya.

**~ Titre :** Délicatesse.

**~ Genre :** Romance / OC / Violence.

**~ Pairing :** AkaRin (Akatsuki x Rin). Divers couples possibles...

**~ Disclaimer :** A l'exception de Rin, les personnages de cette fanfic sont la propriété exclusive de Masashi Kishimoto... Les fans absolus de Naruto excuseront donc ma personne pour cette histoire que mon pauvre petit cerveau dérangé et pervers à créer de toute pièce (lol).

**~ Rating :** M (R-18) : **/!\** Lemon **/!\**.

**~ POV :** Rin.

* * *

_« La liberté ne consiste pas seulement à suivre ses propres idéaux,_

_Il faut parfois les fuir pour en préserver l'image. »_

**[Abe]**

* * *

**DÉLICATESSE**

**- Ch.1 : Nukenin malgré moi -**

Je ne fuis pas les hommes parce que je les hais : C'est juste que leur manière de pensée m'indispose. Le rythme de vie qu'ils ont tous et la volonté qu'ils possèdent de toujours vouloir s'affirmer dans des choses futiles me pousse à ne pas les apprécier comme je le devrais. Ils sont tous portés par un but qui leur est imposé de choisir dès l'enfance. Un but qui tracera la voie qu'ils devront suivre et qui leur donnera une ligne de conduite à serrer tout au long de leur existence. Ainsi, le ninja poursuivra un entraînement extrême, le professeur enseignera toute sa vie et le politicien s'engagera dans des études administratives... Mais ce but est un choix sans en être un, car il s'impose à nous comme l'œuvre du destin. C'est la vision que j'ai du monde, et celle que beaucoup d'autres ont certainement.

Je suis humaine, je le sais. Mais cela ne m'oblige pas à aimer mes semblables. Je suis indifférente, solitaire et froide : C'est la façon que j'ai de me protéger contre les cruels idéaux qu'ils nourrissent en pensant tout savoir. Depuis de nombreuses années, je ne compte plus que sur moi-même, et survis par mes propres moyens. C'est mieux ainsi, car je ne suis redevable envers personne. J'ai apprivoisé la solitude et fais de la désinvolture ma plus fidèle allier. Une telle situation vous paraîtra peut être mauvaise, mais elle ne représente à mes yeux que la possibilité d'être libre et de le rester. J'ai choisit cette voix et balayé le destin d'un simple revers de manche, car je ne pouvais l'accepter.

Aujourd'hui je suis une nukenin. J'ai déserté mon pays, abandonné ma famille et laisser derrière moi tout semblant d'humanité dans une rivière de sang. Durant de nombreuses années, j'ai souffert de la barbarie et de la futilité des hommes. Ce pourquoi j'ai décidé de reprendre ma vie en main. Mais pour cela je devais sacrifier mon statut de femme respectable contre celui de femme recherchée... Ce sacrifice ne représentait pas grand-chose à mes yeux, ce pourquoi je l'ai abdiqué sans l'ombre d'un regret.

Mon quotidien n'est qu'atrocité. Il s'agrémente de fuite, de combat et de meurtres. Rien de très joli, je vous l'accorde. Mais c'est le prix à payer pour garder mon indépendance. J'ai depuis bien longtemps redéfini mes objectifs, et je ne reviendrais en arrière pour rien au monde. Il est vrai que je suis une meurtrière égoïste, froide et même lâche parfois. Mais contrairement à beaucoup d'autre je suis libre, et bien déterminée à le restée.

Ce pourquoi je cours, sans jamais m'arrêté. Pourchassée par les ninjas de mon village natal, mes jambes s'agitent sur le sol terreux, mon cœur s'emballe un peu plus à chaque foulée et mon énergie s'amenuise petit à petit. Je sais que le combat est inévitable et que tôt ou tard je devrais leur faire face. Mais s'il fut possible de l'éviter, nul doute que je m'y serais contrainte. Pourtant, je sais qu'ils ne me lâcheront pas avant que je ne les ai définitivement tués.

Résignée, je fais volte face dans un mouvement agile et rapide pour me retrouver nez à nez avec mes poursuivants. Ils ne sont que trois et je sais que le combat ne prendra pas plus de cinq minutes. Parmi eux, je reconnais un jeune homme aux cheveux roux et aux yeux verts, qui porte le nom d'Agitô. Il était avec moi à l'école ninja de Taki. Je me rappelle parfaitement de lui, bien que nous ne nous soyons parlé qu'en de rares occasions...

**« - C'est votre dernière chance de partir. Si vous vous obstinez à me courir après, je serais dans l'obligation de vous tuer »** Dis-je, espérant qu'il renonce.

**« - Arrête de jouer les rebelles Rin ! Tu crois vraiment pouvoir gagner à trois contre un ?! Je vais me charger de ton cas moi-même ! »** Me crache-t-il au visage, l'air menaçant.

**« - Très bien... Dans ce cas vous avez signé votre perte. »**

La chose est vite réglée. Quelques secondes plus tard, mes assaillants sont au sol. Le corps d'Agitô baigne dans une marre de sang dont la couleur se confond avec celle de ses cheveux. Ses pupilles sont complètement dilatées et confirment qu'il ne se relèvera pas... Je m'abaisse près de lui et ferme ses yeux mi-clos d'une main qui se veut assurée. Je suis une meurtrière certes. Et il est vrai que je méprise les hommes, tous autant qu'ils sont. Mais tuer n'a jamais été une grande distraction pour moi. Lors de mes premiers meurtres, j'avais grand peine à achever mes victimes et il m'arrivait même parfois de m'enfuir avant la fin du combat pour ne pas avoir à les abattre... Mais aujourd'hui c'est différent. Car le décès d'un homme ne représente à mes yeux qu'un peu plus de sang sur mes mains déjà rougit par l'hémoglobine.

**« - Je suis désolée... »** Murmure-je doucement, sachant qu'il ne peut m'entendre.

Je me relève et reprends ma route d'un pas rapide. Mon corps empeste la mort et je veux trouver une rivière le plus rapidement possible. Après trois longues heures de marche à travers les bois, je repère enfin un point d'eau, où je pourrais laver mes péchés... Je retire prestement mes affaires et les jette à l'eau sans aucun ménagement. Je rentre à mon tour dans le lac geler et savoure les bienfaits de l'eau froide sur mon corps souillé par le sang. Mes habits laisse échapper une longue traînée rouge carmin qui se dissout petit à petit dans l'eau cristalline. Quelques minutes plus tard, je m'extirpe difficilement du bassin et étends mes vêtements sur une branche d'arbre afin qu'ils sèchent. Le soleil brille à n'en pas finir et j'en profite donc pour m'allonger dans l'herbe. Personnes ne viendra me chercher avant un bout de temps maintenant qu'Agitô et ses hommes sont morts...

L'un des avantages à vivre au pays de la Cascade, est que où que l'on puisse aller, le paysage est toujours d'une beauté déroutante. J'admire distraitement l'immense chute qui s'écoule du haut de la montagne environnante dans le bassin d'eau douce, en attendant que mes habits soient secs. Avec la chaleur de la saison estivale, c'est vite chose faite. A peine une heure plus tard, je suis déjà repartis à travers les bois, complètement revêtue et déterminée à trouver un endroit abrité où passer la nuit... Je marche ainsi jusqu'à la tomber du jour et arrive enfin au petit village de kawa, situé à la frontière entre le pays de l'Herbe et celui de la Cascade.

Avant de passer les portes de la ville, je prends grand soin de revêtir une cape afin que personne ne puisse me reconnaître. J'arpente les ruelles avec discrétion et rapidité, puis m'engouffre dans la première auberge que je trouve. C'est une taverne ancienne et typique des petits villages frontaliers. L'hôtelière, une petite femme rondelette aux cheveux blonds, me fait signe de m'approcher du guichet. Je vais dans sa direction mais m'arrête brusquement lorsque j'aperçois deux ninjas de Taki assis au comptoir du bar à vins. S'ils me voient ici, ça risque de faire un sacré remue-ménage. J'accélère donc le pas et arrive enfin au guichet, où la tavernière me scrute de ses petits yeux marrons.

**« - Puis-je vous aider jeune étrangère ? »** Me demande-t-elle d'une voix ankylosée.

**« - J'aimerais le gîte et le couvert pour la nuit. » **Demande-je prestement.

**« - Très bien, vous avez de la chance il nous reste encore quelques chambres... Le repas est à neuf heures. »**

**« - Hm... J'ai marché deux jours durant sans m'arrêter. Pourriez-vous me monter un plateau dans ma chambre ? »** Demande-je, hésitante.

**« - Oh... Oui bien sur sans problème ! Je demanderais à l'un de nos serveurs de vous l'emmener. Passer une bonne soirée et reposez-vous bien mademoiselle. »**

**« - Merci. »**

Je saisie rapidement les clés qu'elle me tend et cours presque vers l'escalier menant à l'étage. Une fois dans mes appartements, je retire ma cape et m'allonge sur le lit. La fatigue commence à réellement se faire sentir et la perception de l'épais matelas sous mon corps lessivé est un appelle au sommeil ! Mais la faim me tord l'estomac, tant et si bien que je n'arrive pas à fermer l'œil. Une heure plus tard environ, un employé m'apporte à manger. Je m'empresse de dévorer la maigre pitance qui m'a été donné et file me coucher. Je m'endors presque immédiatement et plonge dans un sommeil sans rêve...

* * *

Le matin, lorsque je reprends enfin mes esprits, le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel. J'en profite donc pour jeter un bref coup d'œil à la pendule qui indique neuf heures sur son cadran. Mon corps est encore alourdi par la fatigue et dans un élan de paresse, je décide de ne pas me lever dans l'immédiat. L'édredon moelleux et agréable retrace à la perfection les courbes de mon corps, m'offrant ainsi un confort que je n'avais pas connu depuis plusieurs mois. D'habitude, j'évite de dormir dans des auberges telles que celle-ci, afin d'économiser le peu d'argent que j'ai à disposition. Mais mon combat d'hier m'a étrangement ternit le moral... Tuer une personne que je connaissais ne m'a apparemment pas réussit. Cependant, je ne conçois un remords creusant comme j'ai pu en éprouver lorsque j'ai du affronter mon meilleur ami...

Mon combat contre Kyoya est très certainement la plus terrible épreuve que j'ai eut à traverser depuis mon départ de Taki. Non seulement il avait été difficile, et j'en étais sortit avec de nombreuses blessures, mais en plus, il avait été le tournant décisif qui avait marqué la concrétisation de mon choix. J'avais été incapable de le tuer au final, mais il ne faisait nul doute qu'en l'affrontant j'avais signé d'un sceau indélébile mon nouveau statut de nukenin. Aujourd'hui encore il me traque sans relâche et espère me voir revenir. Chose improbable étant donné ma situation, car si je prends le risque de rentrer au village dans pareille condition, c'était la peine de mort assurée.

**« - Kyoya n'est qu'un idiot... Et c'est mon ennemi maintenant. Il faut savoir faire des sacrifices pour obtenir la liberté... »**

Après avoir médité quelque instant sur ces funestes pensées, je me résigne enfin à m'extirper de l'épaisse couverture pour me diriger vers la salle de bain. Je n'ose même pas regarder mon reflet dans le miroir, tant j'ai peur de ce que je pourrais y voir, et entre directement dans la cabine de douche. L'eau chaude coule lascivement sur mon corps et me procure un bien-être phénoménal. Les bains à l'eau froide dans les rivières ou les lacs n'ont rien à voir avec la chaleur étouffante d'une toilette normale... Après être resté une heure au moins sous le jet brulant, je sors enfin de la cabine et attrape une serviette au passage.

Le miroir m'appelle désespérément, et la curiosité de voir au combien j'ai du devenir laide me pousse à aller y jeter un léger coup d'œil. Lorsque je me poste face à ce dernier, un choc émotionnel assez important me fait tressaillir. Mes yeux sont cernés de bleu, mes joues creuses et mon visage incroyablement fin. J'ignore combien de kilos j'ai perdu en l'espace de deux ans, et je ne tiens pas vraiment à le savoir. La dureté de mon expression et la lividité de ma peau me ferait presque peur. Je remarque immédiatement que les traits poupins et candides que j'avais autrefois ont été remplacés par d'autres beaucoup plus émincés et adultes. Mes yeux, quand à eux, sont toujours aussi bleus et semble ne pas avoir changé depuis mon départ... Cependant, j'y distingue une extrême froideur et peut être même une once de chagrin. Mais ce qui m'étonne le plus est la longueur de mes cheveux. Lorsque j'ai quitté le village, j'avais une coupe au carré qui ne touchait qu'à peine mes épaules. A présent, ils ne forment plus qu'une épaisse masse noire de jais qui m'arrive au dessus des fessiers.

**« - Ca ne va pas... Ils risquent de me gêner lors de mes combats à venir. »** Dis-je en prenant un kunai dans ma sacoche.

Maladroitement, je commence à couper quelques mèches afin de dégager mon visage. Après quoi, je sectionne la longue chevelure qui s'étend dans mon dos et fait en sorte que mes pointes n'aillent pas plus loin que le dessous de mes omoplates. Une dizaine de minute plus tard, je me retrouve avec une coupe que je jugerais de correcte : Mon front est couvert d'une frange et mes cheveux sont coupés de façon rectiligne au centre de mon échine.

**« - Ca devrait faire l'affaire... De toute façon au point où j'en suis. »**

Je m'éclipse en vitesse pour revenir dans la chambre et m'apprête à revêtir mes habits. Mais lorsque je vois leur état plus que désastreux, je me résous à sortir une nouvelle tenue de mon sac et balance les lambeaux usés et sals qui me servaient de vêtements dans la poubelle à côté du lit. Il ne me reste qu'une simple robe noire, que je garde normalement pour les soirées en ville lorsque l'envie me prend d'aller me noyer dans l'alcool. Résignée à ne pas sortir complètement nue, j'enfile des jambières en filet noir qui s'arrêtent au dessus de mes genoux et revêts ma robe sans plus attendre. Ses longues manches bouffantes qui serrent au niveau des poignets, et la carrure qu'elle me donne me rendent tout de suite plus confiante. Après avoir rassemblés le peu d'effets que j'ai emporté dans mon voyage, je me dirige vers la porte et m'apprête à sortir. Mais un bruit étrange me stop net.

**« - Mademoiselle, ouvrez cette porte je vous pris. »** Me dit alors une voix que je ne connais que trop bien.

**« - Je ne suis pas présentable, je sors de la douche. Repassez plus tard. »** Dis-je alors, en prenant une voix autre que la mienne.

**« - Votre tenue importe peu. Il se pourrait qu'une criminelle hautement recherchée se cache dans cette auberge et nous avons reçu l'ordre de fouiller chaque chambre. »**

**« - Fouillez les autres pièces en attendant que je m'habille ! »** Réponds-je, en ouvrant l'unique fenêtre de la pièce.

**« - Auriez-vous quelque chose à cacher ? » **Reprends la voix de Kyoya, qui semble avoir deviné que la personne à qui il parle n'est autre que moi.

**« - Non, mais je ne tiens pas à être vu nue par des étrangers ! »** Dis-je avant de sauter par la fenêtre.

Une fois à terre, je m'élance à travers la foule et m'empresse de rejoindre la lisière de la forêt. Il s'en est fallu de peu cette fois. Cela m'apprendra à relâcher ma garde ! Je cours frénétiquement entre les arbres, et ne m'arrête que six heures plus tard. J'ai le souffle court et mes jambes ne sont plus que deux membres aussi mous que du chewing-gum. La douce nuit régénératrice que j'ai passé ne fait dès lors plus sont effet et l'épuisement me saisit de nouveau. A cause de mon départ forcé, je n'ai pas eut le temps de faire des provisions pour manger. Il faudra donc que je me passe de repas pour la journée. J'en profite pour jeter un coup d'œil à mon porte monnaie et remarque qu'il ne me reste plus que quelques yens... Rien de quoi m'offrir un dîner convenable dans le prochain village par lequel je passerais. Avec si peu d'argent, je ne subsisterais pas plus d'une semaine.

**« - Il va falloir que j'aille faire un tour chez ces maudits mercenaires... »** Murmure-je pour moi-même.

Je me relève avec peine et ouvre un planisphère du pays. De nombreux points rouges parsèment la carte, et l'un d'entre eux n'est qu'à quelques kilomètres de là où je me trouve. Parfait ! Je replis en vitesse le papier usé et reprends ma course à travers les bois. Quelques heures me suffisent pour atteindre ma destination. Il s'agit d'un bâtiment perdu au milieu de plaines verdoyantes, qui a pour fonction de relayer les colis entre le pays de la Cascade et celui de l'Herbe. Je m'approche de celui-ci et salut en vitesse les quelques employés qui y travaillent. Après l'avoir contourné discrètement, je me retrouve face à une porte en acier trempée épaisse de plusieurs dizaine de centimètres. Je tape deux fois contre celle-ci, et une petite trappe s'ouvre en son centre, laissant apparaître une paire d'yeux noirs aux airs fourbes et sournois.

**« - Puis-je vous aidez ? »**

**« - Je cherche du travail... Pourriez-vous me donner le carnet ? »** Demande-je d'un air las.

**« - Hm... Donnez votre identité. »**

**« - Rin Mitsuki. »** Réponds-je en toute honnêteté.

**« - Ne bougez pas... »**

Le loquet se referme et je patiente ainsi plusieurs minutes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre dans son entier. Je reconnais alors l'homme aux yeux insipide, qui m'accueille promptement lorsque je pénètre dans le repère. A mon plus grand étonnement il est entièrement vide. J'ai pour habitude d'y voir plusieurs criminels, mais il semblerait qu'aucun ne veuille venir dans un endroit si reculé... Je m'avance donc vers l'immense bureau au centre de la pièce et me place devant un homme terriblement gros et trapu qui me fixe d'un air avide et cruel. Mais malgré ses désespérantes tentatives d'intimidation, je ne cille pas du regard et me penche vers lui.

**« - je veux un gros poisson... J'ai besoin d'argent. »** Explique-je alors qu'il sort un épais livret de son bureau.

**« - Mh... Une si jolie fille risque de se faire mal si je l'envoie traquer une proie trop dangereuse. Que dirais-tu d'un jounin à 5 millions ? »** Me propose-t-il d'une voie suave et faussement provocante.

**« - Il me semble pourtant avoir été claire... Je veux un gros poisson ! » **Répète-je en saisissant prestement le carnet noir.

Le dirigeant me regarde faire d'un air surprit et amusé. S'il croit que je suis faible au point de me contenter d'un vulgaire petit jounin, il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil. Je feuillette les pages en vitesse et vais directement à la catégorie «Proies de rang supérieur»... Je regarde alors les quelles d'entre elles rapportent le plus. Mon attention est très vite retenue par un dénommé Kyo Sasagawa.

**« - Je veux celui-là. »** Dis-je en montrant la photo du concerné.

**« - C'est vraiment un morceau de choix... Et les conditions sont très risquées. Je comprends qu'une telle somme puisse attirer ta convoitise mais est-tu certaine de pouvoir en venir à bout ? Il doit bien avoir soixante-dix ans d'expérience et tu n'en a même pas vingt... »**

**« - Contrairement à ce que vous pouvez penser, je suis loin d'être faible. » **Réplique-je, énervée par son manque de tact.

**« - Hm... J'ai déjà deux hommes sur cette affaire. »**

**« - Et alors ? Le premier qui le capture obtient la récompense. C'est bien comme ça que ça marche, non ? Je ne vois pas où est le problème. » **Dis-je, de plus en plus exaspérée.

**« - Oui, c'est vrai... Mais les hommes dont je parle sont loin d'être faible. Tu pourrais avoir de gros soucis s'ils voyaient que tu leur as volé leur proie. La tête de cet homme coûte tout de même plus de 30 millions ! »** Explique-t-il, l'air inquiet.

**« - Ca, c'est mon problème. » **Conclus-je en arrachant la page où sont notées les informations sur mon gibier.

Après quoi je m'empresse de partir pour ne pas avoir à supporter les jurons de mon interlocuteur. Une fois dehors, j'examine la feuille de ce fameux Kyo Sasagawa... Il semblerait que sa résidence ne se trouve qu'à un jour de marche d'ici. Un vieil homme presque centenaire ne devrait pas être très dur à tuer... C'est de l'argent facile. Je froisse le dossier et le jette en boule dans ma sacoche avant de me remettre en route.

* * *

Me voilà parvenue au pays de l'Herbe. Dans ma première pensée, j'avais décidée de ne pas quitter le pays de la Cascade, peut-être par peur du monde extérieur. Mais cela m'indiffère complètement aujourd'hui, et j'ai même l'impression qu'en quittant mon pays natal, je laisse derrière moi un fardeau que je portais depuis bien longtemps. En chemin, je m'arrête dans un stand de thé pour y déguster quelques apéritifs avec le peu d'argent qu'il me reste.

Le lendemain matin, j'arrive enfin à destination. Mon ennemi semble vivre dans une clairière à l'écart de toute civilisation. Cela ne me réjouit que d'avantage, car je ne tiens pas à faire de victime innocente. Je m'approche donc du point d'eau qui m'était indiqué sur l'itinéraire et y découvre un homme d'âge mûr en train de pêcher. Je reconnais immédiatement ma cible grâce à la photo présente dans le dossier. ca ne va pas être une partie de plaisir...

**« - Sasagawa Kyo. »** Appelle-je, pour attirer son attention.

**« - Hm ? »** Me répond-t-il en cessant son activité.

**« - Je suis venue pour vous tuer. »**

Sur ce, je m'élance dans sa direction pour ne lui laisser aucun répit. Mais lorsque je crois atteindre ma cible, il disparaît devant mes yeux. Je réalise à cet instant que ce combat risque d'être plus difficile que prévu. Je me retourne et aperçois l'homme à quelques foulées de moi. Il a abandonné son seau et sa canne au détriment d'une rangée de kunai acérés. Je fonds sur lui une deuxième fois, mais il m'évite encore et tente de m'attaquer au visage. J'esquive le coup de justesse et retombe sur mes jambes quelques mètres plus loin. L'impatience commence à grandir en moi. Je n'aime pas que l'on me résiste !

**« - Hm... Une si jolie demoiselle. Tu ne devrais pas t'en prendre à un vieil homme comme moi. De plus, je n'ai aucune envie d'abîmer ton visage d'ange. »**

**« - Vieux ou pas, vous êtes ma cible. Et mon visage n'a rien d'angélique ! La vieillesse vous aveugle papy ! »** Crie-je en tentant de lui asséner un coup au visage.

**« - Très bien... Dans ce cas je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, n'est-ce pas ? »** Dit-il en esquivant mon attaque.

**« - On a toujours le choix ! »** Hurle-je, ses paroles m'ayant profondément blessée.

Il semble surprit de ma réaction... Mais je ne tiens pas à lui expliquer en détail la cause de mon énervement. De toute façon, il ne peut pas comprendre. Le combat s'éternise. Je réussis à le blesser au bras et à la jambe, tandis qu'il parvient à contusionner ma main et mon ventre. Cela va faire quatre heures que nous nous affrontons et je commence à être sérieusement fatiguée. Lui aussi semble à bout, ce qui me pousse à redoubler d'effort. Il me faut cet argent, j'en ai besoin pour vivre ! Je sais qu'il n'y a rien d'honorable à tuer un grand-père âgé de soixante-dix ans en contrepartie de quelques millions de yens, mais c'est ainsi que je vis.

Une heure plus tard, je m'écroule au sol, exténuée. Il fait de même et je crois tenir ma chance de l'achever. Mais mon corps reste paralysé par le manque d'énergie et je demeure incapable de me lever. Quelques secondes plus tard, dans un dernier effort, je réussis à me remettre sur pieds et me dirige vers ma proie qui semble avoir perdue connaissance. Les regrets m'envahissent lorsque je vois le corps fragile et usé par le temps de ce vieil homme. Il se sera bien défendu et la sagesse dont il a fait preuve me pousse à croire qu'il m'a en quelque sorte laissé gagner... Mais il n'est plus temps pour moi de faire preuve de compassion. Il est trop tard pour avoir des regrets et la pitié n'a pas sa place dans mon mode de vie... Dans un geste décisif, je plante mon dernier kunai dans le cœur de ce grand-père et m'affaisse lourdement sur le sol.

**« - Je suis désolée... »** Répète-je une fois encore à un homme qui, je le sais bien, ne peut m'entendre.

La nuit ne tardera pas à venir et le soleil entame déjà sa course vers l'horizon, baignant le ciel dans un camaïeu de couleur rouge vif. Tellement rouge que le sang qui souille mon corps semble étrangement terne à côté de cette teinte lumineuse et splendide. Je reste ainsi des heures durant à regarder le ciel, jusqu'à ce que la nuit soit enfin tombée. Je ne veux pas bouger. Je n'en ai ni la force ni l'envie. Ce soir j'ai tué un homme... C'est une chose grave et impardonnable. C'est dans des moments comme celui-ci que je me rends compte au combien je suis une personne abjecte. Pour la liberté, je suis capable de tout... Même du pire péché qui soit.

**« - C'est le diable qui est dans mon cœur... »**

Il me faut partir vite. Les deux hommes dont le dirigeant m'a parlé ne tarderont sûrement pas à venir, et s'ils voient que j'ai moi-même tué ce vieil homme, ils n'hésiteront pas à m'ôter la vie pour ensuite dérober ma proie. Je me remets difficilement sur pieds et chancelle plusieurs fois avant de me stabiliser enfin. Je suis à bout de force. Pourtant, il me faut porter le cadavre de Kyo jusqu'au repère si je veux toucher la récompense. Déjà, en temps normal, j'aurais eut du mal à soutenir la charge d'un vieil homme sur mes épaules menues et fragiles. Mais là, ça relève du surhumain vu l'état dans lequel je me trouve... Pourtant il le faut. Je sais que ramener seulement sa tête pourrait suffire, mais je ne suis pas barbare au point de commettre une telle abomination.

Je prends donc le corps sans vie de l'aïeul dans mes bras en entreprends de le hisser sur mon dos. Mes jambes sont sur le point de céder, je le sens. Mais je n'ai d'autre choix que de partir au plus vite. Je m'avance donc d'un pas lourd et mal assuré vers la lisière de la forêt...

* * *

Il m'aura fallut quatre jour pour trainer cette dépouille jusqu'au repère. Bien sur, j'ai fait quelques poses entre temps, ne pouvant subsister bien longtemps sans repos. Lorsque j'arrive enfin devant l'immense porte d'acier, je peux déjà imaginer la douce couleur des billets qui seront bientôt miens. Je suis dans un sal état. Cet argent me servira tout d'abord comme moyen de payement pour un médecin, puis pour un repas bien mérité et pour l'achat de quelques habits neufs.

Je frappe donc à la porte, et vois une fois encore la petite paire d'yeux fourbes et insipide apparaître derrière la porte coulissante. Cette fois-ci, il n'attend pas que je lui ai parlé pour ouvrir la porte. J'entre donc d'un pas trainant dans l'immense bureau et jette le cadavre du vieil homme au sol. Plusieurs criminels sont présents cette fois et leurs regards sont braqués sur moi et sur mon trophée. Le directeur semble incroyablement surpris de me voir encore vivante. Je m'avance vers lui en boitant à moitié. Mon corps est souillé par mon propre sang mêlé à celui de ma victime. Je pose mes deux mains sur son bureau, ignorant parfaitement les deux hommes avec qui il semblait converser avant que je n'arrive.

**« - Maintenant... Donne-moi mon fric. »** Murmure-je à bout de force.

Le silence règne. Tous semblent étonnés qu'une femme aussi frêle et surtout extrêmement jeune ait pu tuer un homme aussi puissant que Kyo. Le directeur me fixe avec perplexité et ne réagit pas à ma demande. Je me répète, une fois encore, et essaye de contenir mon impatience. A ma plus grande surprise, ce n'est pas lui qui prend la parole, mais l'un des deux hommes avec qui il discutait il y a peu.

**« - Hm... Alors c'est toi qui as volé notre butin ? »** Demande-t-il d'une voix sarcastique.

Je me tourne difficilement vers lui, amusée de pouvoir narguer mes rivaux. Je constate alors qu'ils sont deux : L'un a les cheveux blanc, presque argentés et des yeux rouge sang. L'autre est plus étrange et son corps tout entier est parsemé de multiples coutures. Leurs tenues sont identiques et d'une fantaisie peu commune. Je les fixe un moment, quelque peu intimidée. Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer les dures vu mon état.

**« - On dirait bien... »** Me contente-je donc de dire.

**« - Tu dois être très forte pour t'en être sortie toute seule. Et pourtant tu m'as l'air assez jeune, n'est-ce pas ?... Mais à ce que je vois le combat a été difficile. »** Poursuit le plus étrange des deux.

**« - Ca c'est clair. »** Déclare-je dans un rire qui se veut agacé.

**« - Hm... Intéressant. »** Se contente d'ajouter le second.

**« - Maintenant... Donnez-moi mon argent. J'ai besoin d'aller voir un médecin.** » Dis-je à l'adresse du directeur.

**« - Heu... Oui, oui bien sur ! Tout de suite mademoiselle Rin ! »**

Je le vois farfouiller dans un placard au creux du mur à sa droite. Il en sort une épaisse valise et la pose sur son bureau. Des yeux envieux en convoiteurs se posent alors sur la multitude de billets qu'elle contient. Je me penche sur mon butin et examine sont contenu. Le compte a l'air d'y être. Je referme donc la mallette et la saisie par la poignée. Sans plus attendre, je sors du repère et me dirige vers la ville la plus proche... Cependant, après quelques minutes de marche, je ressens une présence derrière moi. C'est bien ce que je craignais.

**« - Sortez ou je n'hésiterais pas à vous tuer. »** Dis-je, sur un ton glacial et cruel.

**« - Ola du calme ma jolie. On n'est pas venue chercher la bagarre... Ou tout du moins pas pour l'instant. »**

Je me retourne promptement et aperçoit les deux hommes avec qui j'ai parlé quelques minutes plus tôt au repère. Veulent-ils l'argent que j'ai gagné au prix de mon sang ? Je me mets immédiatement sur la défensive et continu à parler sur un ton revêche et flegmatique.

**« - Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »** Demande-je.

**« - Te proposer un marché. »** M'explique alors l'homme aux yeux rouges.

**« - Je ne passe d'accord avec personne ! Passez votre chemin. »**

**« - Tu n'es pas vraiment en position d'imposer tes règles ma belle. »** Reprend-t-il, un air avide sur le visage.

**« - Tais-toi Hidan ou je t'arrache la tête ! Hm... Rin, c'est bien ça ? A ce que je sais, le village le plus proche est à deux jours de marche. Tu ne tiendras pas jusque là vu l'état dans lequel tu es. » **Déclare son acolyte, qui apparemment semble plus adulte.

**« - Alors que comptez-vous faire, hein ? Voler la récompense que j'ai empochée ? »** Questionne-je, pleine d'arrogance

**« - C'est une possibilité si tu n'écoute pas ce que nous avons à te dire... Je suis médecin en quelque sorte. Je peux soigner tes blessures si tu le veux. »**

**« - Pourquoi ferriez-vous cela ? »** M'offusque-je, incrédule.

**« - Parce que ta force peut nous être utile... Nous faisons tous deux parti d'une organisation portant le nom d'Akatsuki. »**

Mes membres se paralysent à l'entente de ce nom. Je ne connais que trop bien cette organisation. Qui ne l'a connais pas d'ailleurs ? Avec la réputation qu'elle a acquise en trois ans, inutile de nier que l'on ignore de qui il s'agit. J'ai souvent entendu parler de la cruauté et de l'indifférence de ceux qui en font parti... Et me retrouver face à deux de ses adhérents n'est certainement pas la meilleure chose qui aurait pu m'arriver. Mais je ne dois pas leur montrer ma panique. Il faut que je garde mon sang froid pour leur prouver qu'ils ne m'intimident pas le moins du monde... Même si ce n'est que mensonge.

**« - Je connais cette organisation... Vous en faites donc parti ? Intéressant... Et quel est le rapport avec moi ? »** Demande-je, d'une voix mal assurée.

**« - Pour avoir réussit à tuer Sasagawa sans l'ombre d'une aide tu dois certainement être très forte... Je souhaiterais te présenter au chef de l'Akatsuki afin que tu puisses nous rejoindre. Ma proposition t'est favorable sur tous les points : Tu auras le gîte et le couvert assuré, ainsi que la possibilité de suivre un entraînement dont beaucoup souhaiteraient profiter. »**

**« - Je me suis battu durant de nombreuses années pour gagner ma liberté. Et il est hors de question que je devienne dépendante d'une quelconque organisation, qu'elle soit criminelle ou légale. Je me débrouille très bien toute seule, cet argent en est la preuve. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous et vous pouvez très bien vous passer de moi. La conversation est close. »**

Je fais volte-face et m'apprête à poursuivre ma route, lorsque la voix du deuxième homme retentit derrière moi.

**« - Oh... C'est bien dommage. Parce que si tu refuses nous devrons te tuer et prendre l'argent que tu as durement gagné... Notre proposition ne t'intéresse toujours pas ? » **Dit-il en ricanant.

Je m'immobilise sans plus attendre. Je ne suis pas en position de combattre, loin de là. J'ai utilisé la totalité de mon chakra pour vaincre Kyo et il me faudra plusieurs jours de repos avant de ne pouvoir batailler à nouveau... Ces deux hommes sont dangereux. Si je refuse ils me tueront... Et à quoi cela me servirait-il de mourir maintenant ? Je me suis battu avec hargne et détermination pour obtenir ma liberté mais être libre dans la mort n'a absolument rien de convoitable. Il va falloir que j'improvise un plan d'attaque en fonction des évènements.

**« - Alors ? Que comptes-tu faire Mitsuki Rin ? »** Poursuit l'home aux yeux rouges.

**« - Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagnerais ? Vous pensez vraiment qu'après avoir fuit mon pays pour gagner mon indépendance je vais tout laisser tomber ? »**

**« - Ta cause se défend c'est vrai... Mais pourquoi ne pas simplement rencontrer notre chef avant de sortir les grands mots ? Si notre méthode opérative ne te convient pas tu pourras toujours partir... Alors ? »**

**« - Hm... Et l'argent que contient cette mallette me sera resitué ? »** Demande-je, profondément incrédule.

**« - Oui. Tu as ma parole. »** Me répond-t-il alors.

**« - Bon... Tout cela ne serra certainement qu'une perte de temps pour vous et pour moi mais j'accepte de vous suivre... Où allez-vous ? »** Continue-je, franchement ennuyée par la tournure que prennent les évènements.

**« - Nous devons traverser une partie du pays de l'Herbe et nous rendre à Nohara. Après quoi nous pénètreront dans le pays de la pluie et nous nous rendrons au repère principal de l'Akatsuki... C'est là-bas que se trouve notre chef. »** M'explique alors le balafré.

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête et me résigne à les suivre. De toute façon, qu'ils le veuillent ou non je n'entrerai pas dans leur stupide organisation. Je méprise les hommes, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je cherche à changer le monde. Ce n'est qu'une perte de temps... Mais de toute façon du temps j'en ai à revendre. Je leur emboîte donc le pas et reste silencieuse. La conversation n'a jamais été mon fort, tant j'ai appris à me couper du monde. Et lorsque le jeune homme aux cheveux blanc s'approche de moi pour me parler, un frisson d'inquiétude me parcourt l'échine...

**« - Au fait, je m'appelle Hidan, et lui c'est Kakuzu. »**

**« - Hm... »**

**« - Puisque tu risques de devenir membre de l'organisation d'ici peu, autant apprendre à se connaître tu ne crois pas ? Alors, quel âge as-tu ? »** Poursuit-il, à ma plus grande damnation.

**« - 17 ans, bientôt 18... »** Réponds-je, plus par obligation que par envie.

**« - Quoi ?! Mais c'est super jeune ! Remarque... Deidara n'a que 19 ans donc ce n'est pas si grave que ça. »** Poursuit-il, alors que je m'efforce de rester sociable.

**« - Deidara ? Un autre membre de votre petite équipe ? »**

**« - Ouais ! Il se prend pour un artiste, mais honnêtement c'est plus un clown. Il se contente de faire exploser des pétards en l'air... Enfin bref, ce n'est que mon avis. Tu pourras te faire ta propre idée de lui quand tu le verras ! » **S'exclame-t-il, comme si le fait que j'appartenais à l'Akatsuki était déjà établi.

**« - Frênes tes ardeurs... Je ne le verrais peut-être jamais. »**

**« - Mais si ! Je sui certain qu'au final tu nous rejoindras ! »** Soutient-il en s'éclipsant vers son partenaire.

Je laisse échapper un petit rire moqueur et sceptique. A l'entendre converser, on dirait qu'il parle d'une secte de fidèles au service de Satan. _«Rejoins-nous ! Rejoins-nous !»_... Et dire qu'un idiot comme lui fait parti de l'Akatsuki. Je commence à croire que cette organisation n'a rien de terrible, comme tant de personne le prétendent. Mais ce n'est peut-être là qu'une facette qu'ils emploient pour me pousser à les suivre... Mieux vaut-il que je reste sur mes gardes.

* * *

**~ Mot :** Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! J'espère de tout coeur qu'il aura été en mesure de vous satisfaire et que vous viendrez lire le second. Comme vous avez pu le voir, le personnage principal de cette fanfic se prénome Rin Mitsuki. C'est donc un personnage OC. De nombreux mystères plannent encore sur son passé, son identité et son avenir... Pour découvrir ce qu'il adviendra d'elle, je vous laisse le loisir de revenir pour lire la suite. Voilà, très bonne soirée à vous et à bientôt !! =)


	2. Choix et responsabilité

_« La liberté, c'est la faculté de choisir ses propres contraintes._

_Cependant, il existera toujours des obligations auxquelles_

_Il nous est impossible d'échapper. »_

**[Moi]**

* * *

**DÉLICATESSE**

**- Ch.1 : Choix et responsabilité -**

Nous avançons silencieusement au travers des bois... Le soleil décline progressivement à l'horizon, baignant les cieux dans une mer aux couleurs chatoyantes. Kakuzu a eut la bonté de soigner mes blessures, ce qui me permet de marcher assez vite et sans trop de peine. Il m'a cependant assuré qu'il ne s'était chargé que des premiers soins et que dès que nous serrions au repère, un membre plus expérimenté en jutsu-médicaux me prendrait en charge. D'après ce que j'ai comprit, il ne nous reste plus que quelques heures de marche avant d'arriver enfin à la base de l'Akatsuki... A quelques pas devant moi, Hidan et Kakuzu se dispute. D'après mon observation, cela doit souvent arriver car je ne les ai pas vus converser une seule fois sans se crier dessus. Que ce soit à propos de l'itinéraire à suivre, ou même de la façon d'assaisonner d'une soupe, ils ne sont jamais d'accords... Fatiguée à force de marcher, et exaspérée par leurs enfantillages, je laisse échapper un long soupir d'ennui.

J'ajouterais aussi que le plus avare des deux n'a pas manqué de me prendre l'argent qui était, à la base, prévu pour l'achat de mes nouveaux habits... Résultat, mes vêtements sont encore plus salles et déchirés que ceux d'un clochard ! Sans compter sur le fait qu'ils sont encore souillés par le sang de Kyo. C'est donc vêtue avec de simple haillons que je marche à leurs côtés... Le pays de la pluie est un endroit humide et particulièrement froid. Si je continue ainsi, nul doute que je risque d'attraper une grippe ou quelque chose du genre. Mais ça n'a pas l'air de beaucoup inquiéter ces deux idiots...

**« - Hey, Rin ! Dis-moi, est-ce que ca te dirais de te convertir au Jashisme ? »** Me demande alors Hidan, les yeux brillants d'étoiles.

**« - He ? Le Jashoutisme ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »** Réponds-je, l'air étonné.

**« - Le Jashisme, putain !! C'est ma religion... Elle reprend la vision du dieu Jashin. »** M'explique-t-il alors.

**« - Heu... C'est-à-dire ? »** Continue-je, l'air faussement intéressée par ce qu'il dit.

**« - Jashin est un dieu qui prône la destruction totale de toute forme de vie. Tout ce qui est inférieur à la destruction est considéré comme un péché. Il faut donc tuer le maximum de personne possible pour satisfaire cette croyance ! En tant que criminel c'est une chose facile à faire, non ? Tu devrais me rejoindre. C'est la meilleure religion qu'il existe dans ce monde ! »** S'exclame-t-il, la voix suintant d'une passion démesurément grotesque.

**« - Pour moi Dieu n'existe pas. Je ne parle pas seulement de Jashin, Bouda ou toutes ces vieilles idoles religieuses... C'est une généralité. Les humains sont seuls maîtres de leur destin, et ils ne s'en sortent dans la vie que grâce à leur propre volonté. Les miracles, ou les trucs du genre ça n'existent que dans les livres pour enfants, il ne faut pas trop s'y attacher... C'est ma vision des choses, donc je suis au regret de te dire que ta proposition ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde. »** Réponds-je, sarcastique.

Il reste abasourdi par ma déclaration. Je sais que mes propos en choque plus d'un car Kakuzu aussi semble avoir tourné de l'œil. Mais l'estime qu'ils ont de moi et ce qu'ils pensent de ma personne ne m'importe pas beaucoup, alors autant dire ce que je pense. C'est vrai, si Dieu existait vraiment, alors il m'aurait aidé lorsque j'ai eut besoin de lui. La misère, la trahison, la guerre... Je sais que toutes ces choses ne résultent que de la cruauté des hommes. Dieu ne les a pas créer, mais il n'a pas non plus aidé à les stopper. Le monde n'est pas régit par Dieu, mais par ceux qui l'habitent. Je crois juste que certains ont peur de la mort et de ce qu'elle entraîne, ce pourquoi ils se renferment derrière des visages divins en pensant que ces derniers pourront les protéger lorsque le danger viendra... Ce ne sont que des futilités. Et si Dieu existe, alors il aura intérêt à avoir de sacré bonnes excuses lorsque je me présenterais devant lui !

**« - Ta vision des choses est bien pessimiste... Mais bon c'est toi qui décide !** » Conclut-il en se grattant la tête.

**« - Nous somme arrivés... »** Déclare alors Kakuzu devant nous.

Je scrute les environs et n'y voit absolument rien à part des montagnes et des lacs. Méfiante, je me tourne vers Hidan et remarque qu'il fixe l'orée de l'une d'entre elle. Quelques minutes plus tard, je comprends que le repère est caché derrière un puissant genjutsu. Non pas que j'ai un don pour percer ce genre de technique, mais lorsqu'on voit un homme passer au travers d'une paroi rocheuse sans aucun mal, il est tout de même normal de se poser des questions... Je m'engouffre donc à la suite des deux criminels pour me retrouver dans une pièce étroite, à peine assez grande pour nous trois.

**« - Hm... et maintenant ? »** Dis-je, éberluée.

**« - Bienvenue à l'hôtel Akatsuki mademoiselle. Puis-je vous demander à quel étage souhaitez-vous monter ? » **Demande alors Hidan, en pressant sur un bouton à sa droite.

Je sens alors mon cœur se soulevé comme s'il me remontait à la tête. Il me faut un certain temps avant de comprendre que l'étrange pièce dans la quelle nous sommes est en réalité un ascenseur. A peine dix secondes plus tard, l'engin se stop et des portes métalliques, apparues à notre gauche par je ne sais quel miracle, s'ouvrent en grinçant alors qu'un petit *ding* retenti dans la cage. Je sors la première avec une précipitation non retenue. J'ai horreur d'être enfermée dans des endroits clos et minuscules comme ceux-ci !

**« - Et voilà, on y est ! »** S'exclame Hidan en sortant à son tour de l'appareil.

Après avoir reprit mes esprits, je relève la tête et examine les environs... Il faut dire que je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ça. Nous sommes dans un couloir rectiligne assez grand, le long duquel s'organisent une rangée de portes plus ou moins hautes. Les murs semblent entièrement fais de bois de cèdre aux couleurs sépia et ocre, tandis que le parquet se divise en un dallage de carreaux blancs crème. J'y distingue aussi quelques tableaux aux allures bibliques et idéalistes, ainsi que divers plantes vertes, qui rendent un peu de naturel à cet espace clos. Il est facile de remarquer que la décoration et l'aménagement ont été fais sur un modèle issu du japonais traditionnel. Cela n'a rien de déplaisant, et je m'y sens même particulièrement à l'aise.

**« - Je croyais que l'Akatsuki avait des problèmes d'argent... »** Murmure-je, quelque peu amusé par la tournure qu'ont pris les choses.

**« - Ce qui est le cas. Cette maison a été construite par les membres de l'organisation. Nous n'avons donc pas eut à la payer, à l'exception des matières premières... Ce qui représente un avantage considérable, il faut bien l'avouer. »** Répond alors Kakuzu, un air satisfait sur le visage.

**« - Je vois... En tout cas c'est un très bel endroit. »**

Hidan se dirige alors vers le fond du couloir, suivit de Kakuzu. Je leur emboîte le pas, et continue à admirer le vestibule. Toutes les boiseries semblent avoir été façonnées à la main, et chaque détail est d'une précision peu commune. Ils finissent par s'arrêter devant l'une des portes et l'ouvrent, sans prendre la peine d'y frapper. J'y découvre alors un immense salon, au sein duquel évoluent un canapé, une télévision, une table à manger et plusieurs autres meubles. Je suis aussi surprise d'y trouver une immense baie vitrée, qui donne sur un jardin fleurit... Ne sommes-nous pas au pays de la pluie ? Et à l'intérieur d'une montagne, d'autant plus ? Mon étonnement semble se lire clairement sur mon visage car Hidan ne manque pas de me le faire remarquer. Pour toute réponse, je lui envoi un regard noir plein de sarcasme.

**« - Cette expression ne te vas pas du tout. Avec des yeux aussi clairs, tu ne risque pas d'impressionner grand monde ! »** Déclare-t-il en riant, avant que je ne lui acène un coup sur la tête.

**« - Arrêtez un peu de vous chamaillez tous les deux ! On dirait deux gosses. »** S'énerve alors Kakuzu, en nous séparant l'un de l'autre.

**« - Pardon ?! Je te signale que les personnes les plus immatures ici c'est vous deux ! J'ai du supporter vos disputes trois jours durant, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié ! »** Cris-je, le regard emplit d'exaspération.

**« - C'est quoi tout ce raffut ?! »**

Nos trois têtes se tournent en direction du canapé. Un home, aux cheveux roux et aux yeux opaques, qui semblait dormir jusque là, se relève difficilement d'entre les cousins et baille sans aucune politesse. Après s'être remit sur pied, il s'avance vers nous, l'air las. Je sens son regard pesé sur moi, et pourtant je peux lire dans ces iris, un aspect de désintérêt total pour qui je suis, et ce que je peux bien faire là... C'est d'un discourtois !

**« - Qui est-ce ? »** Finit-il par demander, bien que cela lui importe peu.

**« - Rin Mitsuki. Une criminelle de rang S du pays de la cascade. Je pensais la présenter au chef, elle pourrait nous être utile. »** Répond alors Kakuzu, froid comme un glaçon.

**« - Je vois... »** Se contente-t-il d'ajouter avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

**« - Charmant. »** Finis-je par dire, exaspéré par son manque de civisme.

Il semble que ma remarque ne lui a pas échappé, puisqu'il se stop net. Mon estomac se noue subitement. Bordel, mais quelle idiote ! Il pourrait me découper en rondelle à la première occasion ! Alors que je m'efforce à ne pas céder à la panique, il se retourne et m'adresse un immense sourire.

**« - Pas de quoi. »** Dit-il, d'un air belliqueux.

Je suis bien consciente que c'est un nukenin de rang S qui se tient devant moi. Non, je suis loin d'être folle rassurez-vous ! Mais étant une fille qui a vécu de nombreuses années au sein d'un clan riche, courtois et où chaque membres se devait d'être bien éduqué, je ne supporte pas les mauvaises manières, et encore moins la provocation. Je sais me contenir, là n'est pas le problème... Mais il faut croire que ces trois dernières années, que j'ai passé à vivre à mes propres dépends, ont quelque peu affaibli ma capacité à contrôler mes ardeurs. Ce pourquoi, ne pouvant me retenir plus longtemps face à son évidente et orgueilleuse personne, je fonce sur lui, et lui acène un coup de poing violant au visage. Il chancelle dangereusement en arrière, et se retient de peu sur le cadran de la porte. Kakuzu et Hidan me fixe, les yeux rond comme des omelettes. Et oui, les femmes savent faire peuvent de brutalité quand les conditions l'imposent ! S'ils s'attendaient à pouvoir me mener par le bout du nez, c'est raté !

**« - La courtoisie et la prévenance ne font pas parti de ton vocabulaire peut-être ?! »** Questionne-je, tremblante de fureur.

Il se redresse, apparemment surpris. Il faut bien avouer tout de même, que peu de gens aurait pu se douter qu'une femme étiolée et menue telle que moi pouvait renfermer une force brute aussi colossale. Je n'en suis d'ailleurs pas peu fière ! Mon présumé interlocuteur, reprends très vite ses esprits, ce qui inclut la relance de son comportement passif et désintéresser. Grand Dieu, il me cherche ou quoi ? Un sourire sarcastique et cruel se forme progressivement sur ses lèvres, et je commence à regretter mon geste.

**« - Et bien... On peu dire que tu n'as pas froid aux yeux. Mais à ta place je... »** Commence-t-il, avant qu'un projectile lancé dans le couloir ne vienne lui heurter la tête.

**« - Tobi ! Je vais te tueur !! »** Crie alors une voix dont l'origine m'est pour l'instant inconnue.

**« - Noooooon ! »**

Je regarde le corps du rouquin s'écraser au sol, suite à l'impacte de ce qui semble être... un verni à ongle ?! Imaginer-vous une crêpe anormalement molle, tombant du sixième étage d'un immeuble... C'est précisément ce à quoi il me fait penser lorsqu'il s'effondre sur le carrelage. Je retiens avec grand peine un fou rire qui me brûle la gorge. Mais alors qu'il se redresse en position assise, c'est une brosse à cheveux qui lui heurte violement la tempe, le ramenant ainsi à l'état de crêpe. Ne pouvant me retenir plus longtemps, j'explose de rire, et les larmes commencent à me monter aux yeux. Hidan laisse échapper un ricanement amusé derrière moi, et Kakuzu ne manque pas de sourire. Mais comment font-ils pour se contenir ainsi ?!

**« - Tobi est désolé, il ne l'a pas fait exprès !! »**

**« - Arrête de courir et vient ici petit con ! »**

Alors que je ris à n'en plus finir, et que mon précédent interlocuteur se relève difficilement, en prenant garde à ne pas se faire assommer une troisième fois, deux hommes passent en courant dans le couloir, l'un poursuivant l'autre. Le premier semble être brun, et son visage est dissimulé derrière un masque de forme ovale, qui ne laisse voir qu'un seul de ses yeux. A l'entendre crier, il faut croire que celui qui le suit en a après lui. Et je doute que l'expression « _je vais te tuer_ » soit réellement à prendre à la légère lorsqu'elle est prononcée par un nukenin de rang S. Son poursuivant est un jeune homme blond, dont les yeux marquent un énervement et une rancœur peu commune... Et d'autant plus, un jeune homme vêtu d'une simple serviette de bain ! Mes rires se transforment alors en cris, lorsque je prends conscience de sa nudité partielle, pour ne pas dire totale. Il se retourne alors prestement dans ma direction, mettant fin à sa course. Je détourne le regard et lui hurle de s'habillé.

**« - Pervers ! Nudiste ! Impoli ! Mets quelque chose sur ton dos, putain ! »** Crie-je, le visage rouge comme jamais.

**« - He ?! Mais pourquoi y'a une fille ici ?! »** Répond-il, en se couvrant avec le plaid resté sur le canapé.

**« - Deidara ! Je vais te buter pour m'avoir humilié ! » **Lance alors le rouquin, déjà remit sur pied.

**« - Oh... Alors Rin est une petite timide. »** Reprends Hidan, un air carnassier sur le visage.

**« - Je ne suis pas timide, idiot ! C'est de l'exhibition ! N'importe quelle femme hurlerait si un étranger se mettait à poil devant elle ! »** Réplique-je, toujours aussi rouge.

**« - Sa... Sasori-dana ! Je l'ai pas fait exprès, je le jure ! C'est à cause de cet enfoiré de Tobi ! »** S'écrie Deidara, alors que son bourreau lui lance un kunai.

**« - Fermez-là tous !! »** Hurle Kakuzu, si fort et si cruellement que les murs en tremble.

Plus une personne ne bronche. Il souffle longuement, l'air profondément agacé, et apparemment sur le point de tuer quiconque oserait défier ses ordres. Sasori relâche Deidara, qu'il s'apprêtait à étrangler vif, Tobi sort de derrière le sofa où il s'était réfugié, et Hidan se détourne de moi. Je reste impassible, le cœur battant à tout rompre, et les joues encore rouges. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de voir des hommes si peu vêtus, alors le choc a été grand.

**« - Bien... Maintenant vous allez arrêter vos putains de conneries et vous comporter en adultes, ou je vous éventre tous ! C'est clair ?... Rin, vient voir par là. »** Déclara-t-il, en me faisant signe de m'approcher.

Je m'exécute, bien trop effrayée pour oser le contredire. Il pose une main sur mon épaule et me tourne en direction des autres membres, qui le regardent faire sans sourcilier. Je sens les yeux de chacun posés sur moi, et la gêne commence à envahir mon esprit. Pourquoi suis-je ici déjà ? Ah oui ! C'est un passe-temps, c'est vrai...

**« - Voici Rin Mitsuki... Ne vous fiez pas à sa carrure frêle et innocente, car c'est une nukenin de rang S, aussi compétente que chacun d'entre vous. Elle fera très certainement bientôt parti de l'organisation, donc je vous suggère d'être aimable avec elle. »** Se contente-t-il de dire, à l'adresse de tous.

**« - Quoi ?! Cette gamine va intégrer l'Akatsuki ?! »** S'exclame alors Deidara, l'air éberlué.

**« - Cette ''gamine'', comme tu dis, pourrais bien te botté le cul à la première occasion, espèce **_**d'androgyne**_** à deux bals ! »** M'énerve-je brusquement, alors qu'il me lance un regard noir.

**« - Ah ! Je savais qu'on allait bien s'entendre toi et moi ! »** S'exclame alors Hidan en approuvant le surnom que j'ai donné à son camarade.

Deidara semble furieux, mais ne me fais, à ma plus grande surprise, aucune remarque. Tout porte à croire que sa nudité le met mal à l'aise, puisqu'il quitte la pièce sans plus attendre. Sasori fait de même peu de temps après. Cet homme ne m'inspire décidément aucune sympathie, et j'ai même l'impression qu'il prend mon entrée à l'Akatsuki comme une simple blague. Il est clair que je ne risque pas de m'entendre avec ces deux là, étant donné l'évidente aversion qui a prit part lors de notre première rencontre. Mais mon but n'est certainement pas de fraterniser avec eux, puisque je n'ai pas l'intention de rentrée dans cette stupide organisation... Malheureusement pour moi, Kakuzu ne semble pas être du même avis. Et il faut croire qu'Hidan le soutient de près.

« **- Tobi. Ou est Pain ? »** Demande-t-il à l'homme au masque orange.

**« - Dans son bureau à l'étage. »** Répond le concerné, en sautillant de façon grotesque.

**« - Très bien... Rin, suis-moi. »**

J'acquiesce à contre cœur et lui emboîte le pas, suivit du prête jashin. Nous empruntons donc un escalier, qui à première vu, mène à l'étage supérieur. Durant le trajet, Hidan ne cesse de me complimenter sur mon orgueil et ma détermination. J'ignore si ses paroles sont sincères, mais cela m'importe peu, car son estime ne m'est guère précieuse. Le deuxième niveau est en tout point similaire au premier : Il s'agit d'un long couloir autour duquel s'agencent une rangée de portes. Je crois comprendre que cette demeure possède trois étage au total, mais ce n'est là qu'une supposition. Cela restera, je l'espère, un mystère, car je ne compte pas resté ici plus longtemps.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kakuzu se stop devant la toute dernière porte du corridor. Après y avoir frappé énergiquement, il pénètre en son intérieur, Hidan et moi sur ses talons. La pièce est plongée dans la semi-obscurité, et j'ai du mal à distinguer le visage de celui qui siège derrière l'immense et unique bureau qui orne la salle.

**« - Bonjour Kakuzu, Hidan... Votre mission a-t-elle été remplie ? »**

**« - Malheureusement non... Nous avons été devancés par une rivale plutôt douée. »** Répond le prête, un air amusé sur le visage.

**« - Hm... Et qui est cette jeune fille qui vous accompagne ? »**

**« - Rin Mitsuki. Une criminelle de rang S aux capacités pour le moins surprenantes. C'est elle qui a empoché le butin à notre place. »** Poursuit Kakuzu, sur un ton légèrement amère.

**« - Etonnant... »** Dit-il, en se levant de sa chaise.

Je vois alors l'étrange silhouette de l'homme en question s'avancer vers moi. D'après ce que je sais, personne ne connaît l'identité du meneur de l'Akatsuki. La curiosité me brule le ventre, mais je dois bien avouée que la peur se fait elle aussi bien présente dans mon esprit. Alors que le dénommé Pain, si je ne me trompe pas, ne se trouve plus qu'à quelques mètres de moi, les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent brusquement et je tente de dissimulé au mieux l'angoisse qui me ronge l'estomac. Il s'arrête à quelques foulées de l'endroit ou je me trouve, et tandis que je me sens submergée par un mélange complexe d'excitation, de peur et d'inquiétude, mes yeux ont le loisir de découvrir enfin le visage de celui qui régit l'organisation criminelle la plus célèbre du continent. A ma plus grande surprise, il semble être dans une extrême jeunesse. Ses cheveux sont d'un roux très prononcé, qui tire quelque peu sur le rouge. Son regard, quand à lui, se distingue à travers deux grandes pupilles cerclées de violet et de noir. Pour ce qui est de son visage, je dois dire qu'il est banal... Enfin, il l'aurait été si sa peau n'était pas recouverte de percing, tous plus ambigus les uns que les autres.

**« - Mh... Elle m'a l'air bien fluette et menue pour une ninja de haut niveau. »** Déclare-t-il alors, le regard froid.

**« - C'est ce que Sasori pensait lui aussi... Avant de s'en prendre une belle dans la tronche. »** Assure Hidan, un air moqueur sur les lèvres.

**« - Vraiment ?... Intéressant. Mais donner une claque à un membre de l'organisation n'est pas suffisant pour entrer à l'Akatsuki. »**

**« - Que diriez-vous d'un combat entre elle et moi ? Je suis immortel, donc je ne risque rien. Et ce serrait un bon moyen de mesurer sa force, n'est-ce pas ? » **Propose alors le prêtre jashin.

**« - Mh... Ca peut être une solution. Qu'en dis-tu Rin ? »**

**« - J'en dis que si l'on m'avait laissé le choix, je ne serrais jamais venue ici. Je n'aime pas me mêler à ce genre de conflit. Et contrairement à ce que vous semblez penser, je ne suis pas une meurtrière de mon plein gré. Une nukenin, c'est certain, prétendre le contraire reviendrait à mentir. Mais tuer de pauvres gens et me comporter comme une barbare... Très peu pour moi. D'autant plus que vous me surestimez grandement. Ma force n'est pas en mesure de rivaliser avec celle de qui que ce soit dans votre petite bande. Vous perdez votre temps avec moi. » **Finis-je par répondre, profondément ennuyée par le fait de devoir combattre Hidan.

Un sourire amusé traverse alors le visage de Pain, et ses yeux me détaillent sans aucune politesse. Il me semble entendre Hidan juré derrière moi, sans doute à cause de ce que j'ai dit. Mais il serrait temps qu'il comprenne que je ne suis pas faite pour entrer dans l'Akatsuki. Je n'en ai ni l'envie, ni la force, ni l'obligation... Enfin je crois. Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'est pas question de modestie lorsque je dis ne pas être assez puissante pour rivaliser avec lui, et c'est encore moins pour lui faire plaisir. Je ne suis pas suicidaire, et connais mes limites mieux que personnes. Et puis c'est ma vie, bordel ! Je me suis résolue il y a bien longtemps à ne plus jamais faire confiance à qui que ce soit, et à vivre seule et indépendante. Je ne briserais pas cette promesse juste parce qu'ils me le demande, certainement par caprice !

**« - Donc... Tu ne veux pas entrer dans l'Akatsuki, hein ? »** Reprends Pain, sur un ton calme et rieur.

**« - Non, je préfère vivre à mes propres dépends. »** Réponds-je en baissant la tête pour m'excuser.

**« - Je vois... Mais le problème, c'est que tu as vu mon visage. Il ne te reste donc que deux possibilité : Devenir membre... Ou mourir. »** Continue-t-il, alors que mon sang se glace brutalement.

Je m'y attendais à celle-là. Après avoir découvert l'identité du chef de l'Akatsuki, je ne pouvais pas tout simplement repartir en disant « _à la prochaine les gars_ »... Toute cette histoire est d'un ennui ! Et ces deux petits salops m'ont bien entourloupé eux aussi ! Je me retourne vers Hidan et Kakuzu, pour leur jeter le regard le plus noir qu'il m'est jamais été donné d'offrir. Pour toute réponse, j'obtiens un immense sourire, et un ricanement hautain. Je vais les tuer ! Il me faut trouver une solution et vite... Quoi qu'il en soit, il est hors de question que j'intègre l'Akatsuki, et encore moins que je meurs !

**« - Je vois... Alors le piège était là, hein ? Malheureusement, que vous le vouliez ou non, j'ai d'autre priorités. Faisons un compromis... J'ai gagné trente milles yens en tuant Kyo. Je vous donne cet argent. Et j'accepte même de combattre Hidan, à condition que ce ne soit pas un duel à mort. Si je gagne, je pourrais décider moi-même de l'endroit où je veux aller. Si je perds, vous pourrez faire de moi ce que vous voulez. Cela vous convient-il ? »** Déclare-je, le regard emplit de haine.

Les yeux de Pain se plissent d'un air inquisiteur, faisant rétrécir les cercles de ses pupilles. Je sens mon cœur battre à tout rompre dans ma poitrine, à tel point que je ne serrais pas étonnée d'apprendre que les personnes présentes ici les entende. Il me contourne et m'observe sous tous les angles, comme si mon corps avait été une statue artistique. Mon sang se glace lorsqu'il passe derrière moi, sortant ainsi de mon champ de vision. Va-t-il me tuer ? A mon plus grand soulagement, il réapparait quelques secondes plus tard à ma droite, et se replace devant moi. Hidan et Kakuzu ne souffle mot, de même que la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus près du bureau de Pain. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué jusque là, bien trop intéressée par le leader de l'Akatsuki. Elle se contente de nous fixer, et lorsque je croise son regard, un sourire timide nait sur ses lèvres. Je le lui rends discrètement, heureuse de voir que cette organisation n'est pas seulement composée d'hommes.

**« - Très bien... Cet arrangement me va. »** Déclare-t-il, alors qu'Hidan saute de joie derrière moi.

**« - Merci. »** Murmure-je, soulagée de ne pas mourir quoi qu'il advienne.

**« - Konan, prépare la salle d'entrainement. Je veux qu'elle soit vide et prête à l'emploie dans pas moins de dix minutes. »** Ordonne6t-il à l'adresse de la jeune femme, dont l'identité ne m'est dès lors plus inconnue.

**« - J'y vais de ce pas. »** Répond-t-elle, en disparaissant dans un nuage d'origamis.

Les feuilles de papiers tournoient quelques instants autour de nous, avant de s'éclipser dans un bruit de froissement au travers du couloir. C'est incroyablement beau... Pain, déjà rassit à son bureau, me fait signe d'approcher. Il sort une feuille complètement vierge de l'un des tiroirs et reprend la parole d'un air solennel. Je comprends alors qu'il va me soumettre à un petit questionnaire... Ca ne me réjouit guère.

**« - Bien... Ton nom, ton âge et ton village d'origine ? »**

**« - Rin Mitsuki, dix-sept ans, Originaire du village de Taki au pays de la cascade. »** Réponds-je, les dents serrées.

**« - Je vois... Tu es plutôt jeune. J'espère que vous ne lui avez pas accordé plus d'intérêt qu'elle ne le mérite. »** Déclare-t-il, à l'adresse de Kakuzu et Hidan.

**« - Crois-moi... Je sens ces choses-là, et elle possède un fort potentiel. »** Assure Kakuzu, en me jetant un regard satisfait.

**« - Hm... Reprenons. Pourquoi as-tu quitté ton village ? »**

Je serre les poings et reste silencieuse. Il est tout bonnement hors de question que je lui explique ma situation. Il serra amené à le comprendre tôt ou tard, mais dans mon cas, mieux vaut tard que dans l'immédiat. Face à mon évident refus de répondre, il se crispe et fronce les sourcils. Ne voulant pas m'attirer ses foudres, je décide de resté le plus vague possible.

**« - J'ai mes raisons. Mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous les dire. »**

**« - Je vois... Je l'apprendrais à un moment ou à un autre. Es-tu sur de ne pas vouloir me le dire ? »** Tente-t-il, apparemment contrarié.

**« - Oui. »** Réponds-je, de façon catégorique et sans appel.

**« - Très bien... As-tu des capacités particulières ? Une méthode de combat anticonformiste, ou un atout majeur dans ta constitution ? »** Continu-t-il, vaincu.

Je souris pour toute réponse. Il est clair que ma façon de combattre est en tout point différente de celle d'un ninja ordinaire. Je dirais même plus qu'elle se trouve aux antipodes du tangible et de l'habituel. Mais il aura bien le temps de s'en apercevoir lui-même. Je ne compte pas lésiner mes ressource lors de mon assaut contre Hidan. Je tiens à ma liberté, et même si je dois y passer une journée entière, je le vaincrais. Je sais qu'il est fort, son aura est meurtrière et féroce, ce pourquoi j'aurais besoin de tous mes expédients pour le battre.

**« - Vous le verrez par vous-même... C'est bien le but de ce combat, hein ? »** Réponds-je, une expression de malice sur le visage.

Un rictus amuser vient déformer ses lèvres, et je comprends que mon caractère violant et posé l'amuse. Je n'ai jamais été quelqu'un de bien sociable et il n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'exposer ma vie et mes secrets à tous ceux qui le demandent. Choses compréhensible lorsqu'on connaît ma condition... La politesse ne me manque pas et je ne suis en rien provocante dans ma façon de parler. Je n'en reste pas moins une femme au tempérament affermit, qui agit selon ses propres inclinaisons. La vulgarité et l'audace sont deux choses bien différentes et je sais les distinguer mieux que personne. Pain a l'air intrigué par ma nature audacieuse, et j'ai conscience qu'attiser son intérêt n'est pas forcément une bonne chose. Néanmoins, cela me permettra peut-être de sortir de l'impasse si les choses tournent mal.

**« - Je suis impatient de voir ça... »** Finit-il par admettre.

**« - Vous ne serrez pas déçu. »** Ajoute-je, alors qu'il range la feuille de papier dans un dossier noir.

**« - Konan a du finir de préparer la salle... Allons-y. »** Déclare-t-il, en me faisant signe de le suivre.

J'avance donc vers la sortie, Hidan et Kakuzu sur mes talons. Cet affront me stress plus qu'autre chose, mais je n'en laisse rien transparaître. Le prêtre jashin a l'air tout excité à l'idée de se battre et je sais que le vaincre ne serra pas chose aisée. Mais j'ai une motivation assez grande, puisque c'est ma liberté qui est en jeu, ne l'oublions pas.

Nous descendons à l'étage inférieur, où Sasori, Deidara et Tobi discute tranquillement. Enfin, c'est une façon de parler, puisque le blond s'amuse à étrangler son camarade de façon violente et répétitive. Cependant, il relâche précipitamment son étreinte en apercevant Pain, et affiche un sourire faussement niais. Quel hypocrite ! Sasori s'avance vers nous et me fixe de haut. Je me retiens avec grand peine de lui en foutre une belle dans la tronche... Civilité oblige après tout.

**« - Où allez-vous ? »** Demande-t-il, l'air vaguement intéressé.

**« - Rin va nous faire une démonstration de ses talents. Si elle gagne, elle pourra repartir, et si elle perd, le chef décidera de si oui ou non elle peut intégrer l'organisation. »** S'exclame Hidan en souriant à pleine dent.

**« - Ca a l'air intéressant... On peut se joindre à vous ? » **Propose Deidara, en me fixant dédaigneusement.

**« - Oui, mais ne les gêner pas. Et interdiction d'interférer dans leur combat. »** Décide Pain, après un moment de réflexion.

Nous partons donc tous les sept en direction de ce qui doit être la salle d'entrainement. Le trajet se fait dans le silence de plus total, et seul le bruit de nos pas résonne dans l'immense couloir. Je me délecte de se calme, me rappelant au combien la solitude pouvait être relaxante... Si seulement ces deux idiots ne m'avaient pas arrachée à mon doux exil, je serrais encore en train de savourer les bienfaits de l'isolement.

Après être descendu encore d'un étage, nous arrivons dans une pièce large de plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Konan est déjà là, et nous attends au centre de la salle. Elle est particulièrement belle, avec ses yeux bleu nuit et ses cheveu remonter en catogan. Je n'avais pas eut le loisir d'admirer complètement son visage à cause de l'obscurité qui baignait le bureau du leader, mais je me rends compte à présent que ce n'est pas la féminité qui lui manque. Cela m'étonne venant d'une criminelle, qui fait d'autant plus partie de l'Akatsuki.

**« - Tout est près ? »** Questionne Pain, à l'adresse de sa camarade.

**« - Oui. Les pièges et les mannequins de combat ont été retirés. Le terrain est sécurisé, ils peuvent se battre sans crainte. »** Répond-t-elle, sa voix douce et fraiche s'harmonisant à merveille avec son style.

**« - Parfait. Vous allez pouvoir commencer. Mais avant ça, je vais fixer quelques règles, pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'accidents graves : Rin, interdiction de frapper dans les organes génitaux de ton adversaire. Hidan, si je te vois la tripoter tu serras disqualifier. Si vous attaquez les spectateurs vous perdez d'office. Cet affrontement n'étant pas un duel à mort, je précise qu'il est interdit de tuer son adversaire. Pour ce qui est du combat, toutes les techniques sont autorisées. Genjutsu, taijutsu et ninjutsu. La bataille prend fin lorsque l'un de vous deux a épuisé tout son chakra, ou lorsque l'adversaire à été neutralisé et ne peut plus combattre. »** Déclare-t-il, alors qu'Hidan affiche un air vexé.

**« - Comprit... »** Acquiesce-je.

Après quoi, Pain et les autres s'éloigne pour se placer sur une sorte de dalle surélevée, accroché à l'un des murs de la salle. Hidan et moi restons au centre du terrain, à dix mètres environs d'intervalle. Le sourire qu'il arbore me semble particulièrement sarcastique et je meurs d'envie de lui en collé une dans la tête, juste au plaisir de le voir hébété. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent dans un silence lourd, en creux duquel je peut sentir l'impatience et l'excitation de mon adversaire... Puis le leader donne le signal de départ, et le combat commence.

* * *

**~ Mot :** Bon, voici le second chapitre, après un long moment d'attente. Désolée pour le retard, j'ai eut tendance à plus me focaliser sur la traduction de la fanfic de _Fallacy_ (lol). Bref, j'espère que vous avez apprécié malgré tout ! Je vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre, où vous découvrirez les capacités étonnantes de Rin, ainsi que son combat contre ce cher Hidan ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont eut l'infinie gentillesse de poster quelques reviews ! Ca ne prend pas beaucoup de temps d'en mettre une, mais vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ca fait plaisir ! Sur ce, à très bientôt !! =)


End file.
